howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snaptrapper
Acid |Abilities = Baits victim with a sweet smell Emitting obnoxious odors |Roars = |Habitat = Unknown |Distribution = Badmist Mountains Cliff of Eternity |Trainable = Yes |Features = Four heads Leaf-like appendages Triple split jaws Forked tail |Size = Large: 68 feet (20.7 meters) long 9 feet 4 7/8 inches (2.87 meters) tall |Size Photo = Dragons silo snaptrapper.png |Attack2 = 10 |Speed2 = 4 |Armor2 = 4 |Firepower = 6 |Shot Limit2 = 4 |Venom2 = 18 |Jaw Strength2 = 28 (7 each) |Stealth = 60 (15 each) |Colors = Green with red and yellow spots |Known Dragons = * The Snaptrapper Bork met in Book of Dragons Short * Outsnapper * Brute Snaptrapper *Death & Chocolates *Snappy |Gallery = |Source = Franchise|Food = Terrestrial invertebrates }} The Snaptrapper is a four-headed Mystery Class dragon. There is a type of Snaptrapper known as the Leafy Snaptrapper. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Snaptrapper eggs resemble plants, with four leafy branches on top and several root like protuberances on the bottom. Its surface is covered with vine-line patterns. Hatchling to Adult The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like the Hideous Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues; these tongues each resemble the anther of a flower, as it is the Snaptrapper's tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from the dragon's few potential predators. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails. Titan Wing Titan winged Snaptrappers have four heads and triple-spilt jaws with more teeth. They have developed a small tuft of pink petal-like structures at the back of their head. They have dark brown wings with some blue spots and yellow network vein like patterns, as such, their wings resemble dead leaves. Also, their neck is clearly segmented and has spines protruding from the back of their necks, all the way down to their tail, which eventually splits into two yellow tails. Abilities Firetype The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane, and can produce the smell of chocolate from their mouths to lure in potential prey. They also spit acid that can sting foes and even melt through metal. Venom The Snaptrapper also has the most deadly venom of all dragons. Camouflage Superbly stealthy hunters, they can excellently camouflage themselves amidst dense vegetation, both to hide from larger dragons and from their prey. Their wings and scale tone are adapted to look like leaves and foliage, and they have leaf-like fins atop their backs. Producing smells Snaptrappers are well-known for their uncanny ability to emit a tantalizing scent compared to the sweet aroma of chocolate. This smell stimulates hunger in other dragons and humans nearby to lure them right into their jaws. However, it can also release a horrid odor that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wings for self-defense. Flexibility Snaptrappers are not the most nimble flyers, a drawback of their heavy adaption for stealth-based hunting. However, their long, thin necks and tails are very flexible, similar to those of the Hideous Zippleback. Behavior and Personality Snaptrappers are said to love rain, frolicking in mud whenever a water falls from the sky. Described to be beautiful, peaceful and calm at first sight, these dragons are fierce and aggressive. They are, however, incredibly patient. They will wait for food for days, and can be motionless in doing so. Appearances How To Train Your Dragon The Snaptrapper first appeared in the film within the pages of the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was trying to find information on Night Furies. He did not state the dragon's name, although the book read that Snaptrappers are extremely dangerous, and should be killed on sight. Book of Dragons Bork was in a field raking leaves when a Snaptrapper attracted him through the smell of chocolate. The third head ate him and the entire dragon shed their scales, shed their claws, and grew them back, before spitting out Bork. He met again with a Snaptrapper when a storm came. Bork made a discovery that Snaptrappers love rain as the dragon played in the mud, spraying the mud all over Bork. Comics In this Burning Midnight, Gobber tells a story about when he and Stoick fought and defeated a group of Snaptrappers in a cave, one of which was known as Death & Chocolates. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Snaptrapper became available in Rise of Berk, where the Leafy Snaptrapper, a breed of Snaptrapper, was introduced, along with two individuals, Outsnapper and Death & Chocolates. School of Dragons The Snaptrapper became available in School of Dragons. Trivia *The Snaptrapper is based off a Venus Flytrap, and also resembles both the Hydra from Greek Mythology and, to a much lesser extent, a European dragon. *In the Book of Dragons Short, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey. However, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americas. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and is made from the nectar of flowers which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. The use of chocolate might be a shoutout to the books though, due to one of the villains trying to find America. *In ''Dragon Tracker Part 4 ''seen in the special features of DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part 2, the Snaptrapper was misnamed as the Snappertrapper. *The Snaptrapper is one of the few dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Snow Wraith, the Razorwhip, the Death Song, the Triple Stryke and the Woolly Howl. References External Link * Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with more than one head Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Snaptrapper Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragon species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise